tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aveling-Barford
Aveling-Barford was formed In 1934, by Aveling & Porter merging with Barford & Perkins. The current owners of the Aveling-Barford name Wordsworth Holdings went into administration in early 2010. History collection at Threlkeld Quarry, 2008]] collection 2008]] The company was formed by the merger of two famous firms, following the collapse of the AGE group. After World War II the company continued to make motor and steam rollers as well as expanding into other construction equipment. They were still building stem rollers in 1945, with some being produced at the Vickers factory in Newcastle. In 1946 they introduced the G series of Diesel rollers, which had been designed pre war. This was followed by the Aveling Austin 99H Grader, (licensed from an American design). The Shuttle dumper was a popular product as well, with a lot exported to india in 1963. They moved into building Loading shovels as well, with a range of 8 models from 1.0 cuM to 3.8 cuM. Also building the PM model pneumatic roller, as well as other small plant for a time. In 1967 they became a part of the British Leyland groups special projects. The rise & fall of Aveling-Barford, 1933-88, ISBN 0-906338-16-6 Aveling-Barford was part of the Thomson group of companies, which also includes Moxy articulated dump trucks for a period in the 1980s. Under Leyland ownership Marshalls road roller interests were merged with Aveling-Barford's and Renamed as Aveling Marshall. the Aveling-Barford division concentrating on Dump trucks and Graders. The firm of Goodwin, Barsby & Co. of Leicester was also part of the group at one stage. They manufactures Concrete mixers, tar macadam plant and latter became known for quarry stone crushing equipment. The Aveling-Barford name and some of its products passed from the Thomson group to an investment company called Wordsworth Holdings that owned several engineering firms and operated from part of the Aveling-Barford works in Grantham. The company built the Barford range of site dumpers. In early 2010 Wordsworth Holdings called in the administrators as a victim of the construction recession and the banking crisis. Wordsworth also owned the Fruehauf trailer brand in the UK. Barfords & Barfords of Belton The Old Aveling-Barford factory in Grantham is now occupied in part by Barfords Dumpers a division of Wordsworth Holdings Group. Barfords originally split off from Aveling-Barford in the 1950 to build the Site dumpers which they still build and the dairy equipment business at the Belton factory, as Barfords (Agriculture) Ltd. the name later changed to Barfords of Belton Ltd. Following the demise of AB in 1988, Duncan Wordsworth purchased the rights to the Aveling-Barford name and some of the products along with the factory. They now build some of the RD range of Dump trucks to order and refurbish older machines, as well as manufacturing the Barford site Dumper line at the Grantham factory. (see Barfords for details of line up). Engines Some early Aveling-Barford machines and the former Barford & Perkins company used engines by Peter Brotherhood Ltd the manufacturer of Peterbro tractors, and a supplier to Coventry Simplex Co. and Fowler of Leeds for early tanks. As part of the rescue from AGE, part funded by Ruston & Hornsby the firm moved to Ruston's former factory site in Grantham and had to buy certain parts like castings and engines from them. Ruston & Hornsby engines were used for a number of years mainly in the rollers. Ruston & Hornsby also built rollers but withdrew from this market as part of the deal, as they switched production to Lincoln and concentrated on Excavators, cranes and Engine building. Later machines used Lister Petter engines in the rollers. And in in the Leyland era there was a attempt to move to using Leylands own engines in the dump trucks and other machines but reliability problems hampered this. In the 1950s Avelings built graders under license from the American Austin Western company and they were sold under the Aveling-Austin brand name. Construction Plant *Calfdozer (compact dozer used by railways for back filling) http://mysite.wanadoo-members.co.uk/Calfdozer/index.jhtml Photos of Calf dozers _ http://mysite.wanadoo-members.co.uk/Calfdozer2 *Off Highway Rigid Dump Trucks *Articulated Dump Trucks *Bulldozer *Road Rollers *Motor Graders *Site Dumpers - Production transferred to Barford *Wheel Loaders Model Range Steam Road Roller Model Range * Type W * Type R * Type T Preserved Steam Rollers Please add any known machine details to the list. Click Here to edit list. Diesel Roller Models * A series - A Perkins powered Motor Roller derived from the Barford & Perkins designs * Avelling-Barford PH4 - 4 ton roller built for Ministry of supply in 1944 - 89 built * DX series - launched 1936 **DX3 - 3.5 ton **DX4 - 4 ton **DX5 - 5 ton **DX6 - 6 ton **DX7 - 7 ton **DX8 - 8 ton * G series (Know as the 'Grantham' series) launched 1946 **GA ***GAY ***GAX ***GA 5/6 **GB **GC **GD **GH - Smallest Grantham series roller BSA 320 cc air colled engine **GN **GR ***GRT ***GRV * DC series - 1980's ? * PM series - Pneumatic tyre roller * PR compactor A pneumatic tired Multi-wheeled compactor/roller range built from 1960s ** PR1 - 1960 ** PR2 - 1968 ** PR20 - 1971 Hydrostatic drive version. * AB Master Pavior - 1965 * TR 3 - Link to parts manual:- http://www.instruction-manuals.co.uk/category/vans/TR3.htm * Aveling-Barford Vibra - pedestrian rollers * Aveling-Barford Vibra Victor a ride on derived from the pedestrian roller. Preserved Diesel (Motor) Rollers motor roller used for demonstration road building at shows]] The Road Roller Association's Motor Roller Register lists circa. 150 Aveling-Barford motor rollers that are known to survive, but very few are seen at shows, with a few in museums, but most are awaiting restoration. *Barford & Perkins TH-D 10 ton of 1928 *A 2½ Ton of 1932 sn No. AB556 - http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WMJ16 * ? Type of 193? sn no. AD117 of IL'SON CRUSHERS *DX Type of 1938 sn No. AD159 - http://www.geocities.com/ff4913/dxcrane.html *DX8 of 1938 sn no. AD155 - reg no. TL 7540 *DX8 of 1941 sn no. AE576 - reg no. ECT 113 *A 2.5 ton roller of sn no. AE962 - reg no. TTJ 700 at Essex Country Show 2009 * A DX8 8 Ton roller of 1941 sn. AF122 - reg no. TSV 505 - from the Walton Hall Collection seen at the Essex Country Show 2009 *GH nos. 112 & 118 are preserved in the Walton Hall Collection in Essex. *GN s s/n 2354 (at Threkeld Mining museum Cumbria), as part of the VET collection. Dump Truck Model Range * Aveling Barford SL340 * Aveling Barford SY7 - Post war rigid dump truck * Aveling Barford SY4 - With two-way steering and controls * Aveling Barford SY6 - With two-way steering and controls * Aveling Barford SN range - post war range of HD trucks built in the mining and motorway building boom of the 1950/60s * Aveling Barford SN30 - With General Motors engine * Aveling Barford SN35 - 450 bhp engine. * Aveling Barford Centaur 50 - from the 1960s/70 ? * Aveling Barford RD 017 - 17 ton capacity * Aveling Barford RD025 * Aveling Barford RD 030 * Aveling Barford RD 040 * Aveling Barford RD 050 * Aveling Barford RD30 * Aveling Barford RD40 * Aveling Barford RD44 * Aveling Barford RD50 * Aveling Barford RD 55 * Aveling Barford RD65 * Aveling Barford RD 085 - 85 ton capacity 1981 (only Prototype built before Co. Collapsed) * Aveling Barford RD 150 * Aveling Barford RD 255 * Aveling Barford RD 250 Motorgrader Model Range *Aveling Barford LG3 *Aveling Barford MG / MGH *Aveling Barford MG4 *Aveling Barford MT *Aveling Barford Super MG *Aveling Barford ASG013 *Aveling Barford ASG018 *Aveling Barford ASG021 *Aveling Barford ASG18 *Aveling Barford ASG113 *Aveling Barford Super 400 *Aveling Barford Super 600 *Aveling Barford Super 700 *Aveling Barford TG012 *Aveling Barford TG12 *Aveling Barford TG14 *Aveling Barford TG114 Miscellaneous Machines *Aveling Austin 99H - 1940s built Grader line *Calfdozer *Aveling Barford Loading Shovel range 8 Model range from 1.0 m3 to 4.8 m3 - (details of models required) Preserved Other Machines *An ex War Department Grader is in the S.E. Davis & Son Ltd. Collection. *And the Vintage Excavator Trust (VET) collection has an Aveling-Barford dump truck as well as a similar size machine from competitor Terex, built at Motherwell. See also *AGE Engineering combine formed in the 1920's. Avelings was a member of group till it went bust *Aveling & Porter *Aveling Marshall *Barford & Perkins *Goodwin, Barsby & Co. *Moxy *Road Roller Association for collectors of road rollers. References / sources *wikipedia *Article on Aveling and Porter *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine *Old Glory Magazine *Reference: - steam scene website External links *http://www.steamscenes.org.uk *http://www.RRA.org.uk *http://www.sharpos-world.co.uk *http://www.geocities.com/ff4913/aveling.html *http://www.geocities.com/avelingbarfordac604/ *Model steam rollers engines http://www.forest-classics.co.uk/aveleing_and_porter_road_tractor.htm Category:Aveling-Barford Category:Barford Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Merged companies Category:Steam Rollers Category:Road Rollers Category:Dump Trucks Category:Graders Category:Wheeled Loaders Category:Military vehicles Category:Bulldozers Category:Leyland Category:Marshall Category:Companies founded in 1934 Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:1967 mergers Category:2010 disestablishments Category:Wordsworth Holdings Group